fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Slayer Advance Season 8
E106 Warnings Its November 2006. There has been a sudden drop in vampire and demonic activity. Now Alexis is at a new home in Maybrook. Finally they have bought a house after living with Buffy for a month. It’s the evening and at Willow’s house there is a knock at the door. She gets up and then the door gets kicked open. Three vampires charge in. The lead vampire grabs Willow by the throat and chokes her up against the wall. He then says “Here’s a message from the Witnesses. I suggest you follow it...” He throws her down on the floor and throws a paper at her. They leave. The note basically says that the slayers should surrender or suffer worse losses and pain on the day of Judgement. The next day Willow gets everyone together and tells what happened. They read the note. May Lin asks “What do we do?” Faith says “Lets just go and kill them.” Giles says “No. Its too dangerous now. We need to prepare and know what they are planning.” Buffy and Faith say they will start gathering info while Giles and Willow research more on the day of Judgement. Shawn and Spike say they’ll be out and around. Alexis says she’s going to work. May Lin is feeling tired lately so she stays with baby Matt. Buffy and Faith kick open the doors of a vampire nest and start killing vampires. Then they start interrogating the lead vamp. The vampire knows nothing so they kill it. Alexis while driving decides to go down to the city. She changes her clothes to formal business wear but keeps her hair-held assault knives and double bladed switch blades on her. She arrives not far from the headquarters of the God's Witnesses. She goes on the tour. Spike and Shawn walk into a bar. They sit down next to a fat guy covered in tattoos. Shawn starts staring at the guy. “What do you want.” the guy says. Shawn just stares and smiles. Spike says “Judgement Day.” “What about it?” They guy asks. Shawn keeps smiling like a jackass. Spike says “That’s what I wanna know, what do you know?” He says he knows nothing. Shawn smashes the guy down to the floor and the guy gets up and morphs into a demon. Then Spike smashes him down. The demon says “I only know a little. I heard something about the planets or some shit. Something about power from the planets.” Meanwhile Willow and Giles have gone through tons of doomsday and ‘end of the world’ files and predictions. “Any of this could be uh.... um... uh the real end. There, there’s no way to tell what this... um.... what is really THE apocalypse.” Giles says. Meanwhile Alexis gets to the part of the tour where they walk around the offices. Alexis slips off and goes around to find the main office area and gets on a computer. She starts looking up anything on plans for the future and Armageddon. She finds something about the seventh year and the end. She downloads it to a disk and starts walking out. Buffy and Faith interrogate more vampires and only find out simple stuff like the end is coming. Everyone returns and tells what was found. Giles and Willow review everything and start looking for any matches to what the Witnesses claim. At night, Alexis is patrolling and an assassin vampire comes out and tells her she will die. Alexis runs up and scissor kicks the vampire and they start to fight. Alexis fights it and gets it down on the ground. She starts asking questions. The assassin vampire refuses to talk so Alexis dusts it. E107 Her Truth Now getting an idea as to what the terrorists are up to in bringing about Armageddon, Alexis and the others must piece together the info Alexis stole from the headquarters to find out exactly what will happen. Around 6:30pm Alexis gets a phone call. A man says to meet at the Bear Mountain entrance. Alexis leaves and arrives at the entrance around 7:10pm. She sits for several minutes in her car. Then a man comes out from the shadows. It’s the Cheyenne native American head warrior. Alexis gets out and the man tells her she must head up to the native site. The two walk up. The native warrior introduces himself as Daniel. They get to the site and he enters a small hut. Alexis goes in as well. Inside there are several Cheyenne officials sitting around a small fire. The chief welcomes Alexis and is happy to see her again. He asks her to sit. They soon begin to explain to her about the end of the world. The chief reads from ancient writings in his hand. “In the end of the human cycle, there will be a great battle. The gods and dark forces shall arise on the alignment. All evil shall be released, death comes over the people. Then on the moment of the alignment a chosen one shall arise as well. The chosen will sacrifice herself to save the peoples of the world. With guidance and protection from the star people and ancient ancestors the chosen shall defeat the darkness and sunlight shall prevail. The chosen one in the ending days will bear the symbol of light. Only she, a girl, can save the peoples of the earth. With the four powers of the ancients and star people, this girl shall save us all.” The chief tells that they know who the chosen girl is. Alexis makes a single nervous laugh. He then says “You, Alexis, are the chosen girl. You must save us all.” The tribal magick doctor checks Alexis' lower back. In slight excitement. “Look! She bears one of the three symbols. The symbol of the ancient Guardian. The slayer.” The chief then says “Quickly, gather the tribe, we must prepare the chosen girl for her battle. Gather your supplies.” Two natives rush out the hut. They return with four more natives. The chief puts on his tribal wear and the magick doctor begins a native American chant and throws some powders and ingredients into the fire. Alexis remains sitting waiting for any instruction. The doctor throws another powder into the fire and the fire grows taller. Then a native religious leader comes to Alexis and takes a small bowl of a blood like substance and dips his thumb in and smears a small bit of blood on Alexis' forehead. He says “The bear.” Again he smears another small bit next to it and says “The eagle.” Again “The coyote.” And finally again “The rabbit.” The tribal leaders continue the native chant and the fire turns blue. Then a blue mist grows out of the fire and swirls around slowly. The mist stops and shoots into the eyes of Alexis and on her lower back the symbol of light and the star people appears. The fire shrinks down and the tribe stops. The chief tells Alexis “You are now under the protection and guidance of the ancients and star people.” Alexis now knows what she is to do. Daniel walks her down to her car. He tells her good luck and hands her a small item with symbols all around it. “For luck.” He says. She thanks him and leaves. Alexis is almost home when a sharp pain strike her lower back. She checks and a third symbol has appeared. It looks like Chinese. Alexis turns around a goes to the airport. She gets a ticket for China. She knows she must meet the Shao Lin monks. The next day the others can’t find Alexis. Spike says she never came home last night. Giles tries calling her cell phone. No answer. With all of them panicked the doorbell rings. Shawn answers and Daniel from the tribe is there. Shawn doesn’t know who he is though. Shawn asks who he is. Daniel introduces himself and walks in. He says that Alexis is on a small journey and that she needs some time to empower herself. He explains Alexis is one of great power and needs to meet all three of the protectors. The Watcher’s Council, the Cheyenne Native Tribe and the Shao Lin. Alexis will only be gone for a few days. Meanwhile Alexis arrives in Beijing and gets a small flight out to Tibet. By helicopter she is dropped off on a mountain in which she walks the rest of the way. By night fall she arrives at the Shao Lin temples in the mountains. Two monks come out and bow to her. Alexis bows back and they walk her to a temple. There, the leader comes out and greets her. In the morning they head out to a meditation ground and they begin to meditate. Then Alexis enters a trance. In the trance she appears in a dark area. Then a white mist comes out and begins speaking. It tells her the end is near. Use the alignment to destroy the darkness. Before Alexis can ask what this alignment stuff is, the mist shoots into her eyes and disappears. Alexis shocks out of the trance. The monk walks up and says, “You are now ready.” E108 Final Days Alexis has returned from the airport and when she gets home the others are all worried about where she went. Alexis says she had some slayer related stuff to do. Giles updates her and says there has been a high rise in evil activity in areas where hellmouths are located. There has been lots of vampires and demons going around. Later that day the slayers head out on patrol. While Alexis is driving she hears a call over the police scanner about a large animal attacking a store. Alexis gets there and sees it’s a demon attacking a Price Chopper. She runs in and fights it, eventually having to shoot it with her hellfire pistol. Meanwhile, May Lin is out walking the trails near Maybrook to find vampire colonies. She locates two and kills them, then seven more come out. May Lin fights and dusts all of them. Buffy is at the mall and runs into some vampires shoplifting. She quickly dusts them and walks away. Faith is in Warwick and Alexis hears another call about suspicious teens in an abandoned building. Alexis calls Faith and tells her to check it out. Faith arrives and sees five short demons performing a spell. Faith disrupts their spell and destroys the altar they made. They attack and she kills them. She runs out before police arrive. Alexis is on her way to Warwick when three demons run across the road. She gets out and follows them to a house in the forest. There are several more at the house. Alexis calls Faith and she drives up to the scene. The two go in close and see the demons preparing to do a ritual. They have two newborn babies with them. Alexis and Faith run in and kill the demons after a fight and Alexis takes the babies to a hospital so the parents can be found. E109 Preparations Willow still researching information on Armageddon finally finds what the alignment means. The planets are going to align as a straight line. Willow and Giles quickly find that on the alignment, Armageddon will occur. All the forces of evil will be released, no spell can prevent it. Meanwhile, activity increases. Hundreds of homes are now abandoned as many people flee the areas where Hellmouths are located. The demon activity has scared off many people. The military begins a mass evacuation, leaving Warwick, Florida, Tuxedo Park and Goshen nearly empty. Cleveland, Ohio’s population has dropped by 130,000 people. Giles gathers everyone and explains what is happening and what may happen. Faith and May Lin are training in the backyard. Alexis is in her room alone, setting up her arsenal and getting things she needs. Nobody knows Alexis' plan. Meanwhile, Shawn and Spike go out and drive around Warwick and kill vampires and demons, taking control of the streets. Many fear entering areas and some schools close. Military presence begins around many towns near the hellmouths. Alexis frequently must report to government meetings and police meetings for updates on the strange occurrences but only Alexis knows the truth. In time, Warwick becomes abandoned and is locked down by the army. Spike and Shawn decide to sneak into Warwick, now under military control, to find out what the military knows. E110 Doomsday It’s the night before the big day. Everyone is gathered and Giles tells the plan of what is to come and what must be done. Alexis remembers back at when the Cheyenne native chief said Alexis, using the powers of the ancient forces, will have to sacrifice something to save the world. Noon. Alexis leaves alone, knowing only she could stop the forces of darkness. She sneaks out and heads to New York City. By 9:00pm they all notice Alexis is missing. Everyone knows where Alexis has gone. They rush to get supplies together and head down to the city. 10:15pm. They get to Manhattan but traffic is a mess. Desperately, Shawn weaves in and out of traffic, trying to get to Brooklyn before Alexis goes in alone. But, they’re too late. 10:40pm. Alexis walks inside the main lobby of the God’s Witnesses Headquarters. Raising two UMG assault guns, she fires and kills five terrorists. Guards run out from a hallway with AK-47s and open fire. Alexis fires on them. Alexis jog/runs into the hallway and fires more rounds into three more terrorists. Empty. She drops the UMGs and continues jog/running down the hall. From the warehouse below, bullets fling through the walls. Alexis runs, does one front flip and switches to back flips. She ends at the end of the hall. Her eyes glow orange and she runs and jump kicks through the windows and down to the warehouse floor, two floors down. She lands in a “Matrix” style crouch and stands up. The terrorists open fire and Alexis raises her hand and the guns rip out from the hands of the shooters and toward Alexis. Alexis directs them to the side. She runs and jump kicks two of the three in the face. The third, as gravity pulls her back down, she grabs him with her legs, slamming him down into the concrete floor. Alexis runs across the warehouse, front flips and picks up two AK-47s and opens fire on four Witnesses that run out from a doorway. All are killed. Alexis drops the guns and runs through that door. She looks at a fire escape map on the wall to find out where the executive offices are. They are three buildings over. “Shit.” Alexis rushes down the hall and wall-runs and kicks off from it to kick a man in an adjacent hallway. She hears several men yelling commands. She grabs a pipe above her and swings into the ceiling. The men run by and she drops back down. She continues down the hall. She gets to a main hallway and runs into the first building. She bolts across. She clothe-lines a terrorist, snaps his neck and takes his AK-74. Alexis continues running. She enters a large printing room full of machinery and computers. Bullets come in flying from the other side. Computers explode and glass is flinging everywhere. Alexis runs up along the wall, kicks off and fires the AK-74 while in the air. She lands and rolls behind a desk. She draws her two hair-held knives and throws them. Two terrorists drop dead as they stab into their throats. Alexis opens fire and jumps up over the desk and runs out. She gets clothe-lined by a vampire. Alexis fights two vampires and dusts them. She makes it to the second building. 11:35pm. Shawn and the others make it the street next to the main God’s Witnesses Headquarters. They get out and suddenly a wall explodes. Shawn yells shit and they all run toward the parking lot. They run across the street and to the parking lot but they are bounced back by an invisible shield. The Witnesses put up a protection barrier. All the others can do is watch. Willow takes out her lap top and watches as her planetary alignment program draws nearer to a perfect straight alignment. Meanwhile, Alexis fights through vampires and terrorists to get to building three. She gets to building three and is blocked entry into the next hallway by 15 terrorists and 10 vampires. 11:51pm. Alexis, running, slides to a stop. They all aim and fire at once. Alexis' eyes turn neon purple. She raises her hand and lowers it and the bullets come to a stop as they shoot out. The bullets fall to the floor. Alexis starts walking toward them as they shoot more. The bullets just stop in mid-air and drop. Alexis grabs two guys and snaps their necks. Alexis fights the rest. She draws a katana and starts chopping vampire’s heads off and slicing up terrorists. Alexis bolts along and finds that the main offices are up in the tower. Alexis gets to the stairwell. Witness terrorists give up on guns and one fires an RPG into the stairwell. It explodes. People outside on the street watch as an explosion rocks the tower. Police and fire rescue get on the scene but cannot get through the invisible barrier. Alexis gets back up from the damaged lower stairs and jumps from stair case to stair case. Another RPG. Alexis jumps up and the rocket misses by inches. The explosion rocks out the other side of the tower. 11:59pm. Willow is inside the car, whispering, “c’mon, c’mon, you can make it.” Alexis has two flights left. At the top, the top leaders are performing a ritual to release all the evil forces so the Earth can be taken over and destroyed. 12:00am. Midnight. Willow’s computer program blinks, “Alignment Complete.” The planets align and the cosmic forces activate. Alexis falls to her knees and her eyes turn extremely bright white. The leaders finish their ritual. Suddenly a beam of white light streaks from space, through Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Jupiter, Mars and into Earth. It strikes down onto the tower. It grows wider, engulfing the tower completely. Then red and orange streaks come down around it. Then yellow and blue lightning strikes all around buildings. The beam becomes so bright that everything goes white. A massive blast explodes and a ripple of energy streaks across the globe completely. The beam disappears and the God's Witnesses Headquarters explodes and collapses in a fiery blast. The protection barrier ends. The smoke clears and burning rubble remains. They all stand there. A remaining wall falls down. Shawn steps forward a bit. Some say vampires don’t cry. A single tear. Suddenly the fire in one spot blows to the sides and a single dark figure emerges from the flames. It walks out from them and its Alexis. The barrier around her disappears. Her eyes return from white to purple to orange to normal. Shawn runs toward his sister. Then they all run to her and yell in joy. Category:Slayer Advance Category:Fan Fiction